Red All Over (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
That night, Eska decided to look up the Purple War on her CoMirror to help Polar find his family. When she found an article on it on Blueopedia, she clicked it and read its information. "The Purple War was a time of dread that no human knew about," Eska read, "The war started when the red Smurfs blamed the blue Smurfs for wrongdoing, which caused them to break out in an all out brawl." Eska stopped, "There were...other red Smurfs in the past?!" She continued on, "The war finally stopped when the red Smurfs were banished to the Ethereal Realm by Elder Smurf, the first male Smurf to ever be born by a blue moon. 95 years later, Elder Smurf's clan still reigns to this day, living and peace and harmony." Eska closed her laptop and processed the information, "Huh. That's interesting. It almost seems like-wait, 95 YEARS?!" Eska dashed to Papa Smurf's house, hoping to get some more information. She was relived when she knocked on the door and found Papa still reading from his spellbook. "Papa," Eska began to say, "Can I ask you a couple questions?" "Sure, Eska," Papa nodded, "What seems to be the trouble?" Eska took a deep breath and started to say, "Is it true that there were other red Smurfs in the past?" Papa jolted, wondering how she got that information, the sighed, "Yes. There were other red Smurfs in the past. But, they were evil. Probably more evil than you could imagine. They blamed our kind and fought us, when we didn't even do anything. Why?" "Oh, um," Eska adverted her eyes, "Let's just say a certain Smurf bumps into a red Smurf, who turns out to be good. Or so he says." "Eska, you can never trust a red Smurf," Papa advised, "They are known to manipulate you into thinking you could trust them, but they may use you to do their evil bidding. That is why Gargamel created them, my little Smurf. He wants us to think we can trust them into his trap. You must never go down the wrong path. You must never trust a red Smurf. Understand?" Eska paused, then nodded, "Yes, Papa Smurf." The next day, Eska met Spiro at the sitting Rock so that they could walk to Smurfy Big Rock together. Only, something was bothering her. "Spiro, do you think Polar is trying to trick us?" Eska asked him. "I don't think so," Spiro answered, "He seemed really nice. Why?" "Well, I talked to Papa Smurf last night," Eska explained, "And he confirmed that there were red Smurfs in the past before the ones Gargamel created. Only, they weren't made of clay. They were true bred." "Eska, Papa is wise beyond his years," Spiro replied, "But sometimes, his thoughts can be biased. Do you remember the time when you stood up for Insane? Papa thought he could manipulate one into setting him free, but he turned out to be a nice fellow." "Yes, but this is different. We ''know ''for a fact that the red Smurfs are evil, trying to find our village and destroy it. Maybe they set up Polar for this scheme in order to capture us!" Spiro was about to say something, but sighed, "Maybe we should confront Polar about this." However, when they made it to his house, a bunch of red Smurfs surrounded it. They seemed to be talking to him. "I knew it!" Eska exclaimed quietly, "And i totally fell for it! I shouldn't have let my guard down!" "Hold on," Spiro stopped her, waiting for what they were going to do. When they turned around, they spotted Polar, not with them, but tied up ''by ''them. "Let me go!" Polar struggled to get loose, "I didn't do anything to you!" "But you ''were ''the one who betrayed us!" Arthur blamed him, "And now, thanks to that no good Eska and Spiro, we're going to take you to Gargamel so he can deal with you. Move out!" As if on cue, the red Smurfs took him away. By the look on his face, Polar was heartbroken. Spiro felt horrible while Eska filled with anger. "We didn't do that!" Eska balled her fists, "Oh, those red Smurfs are soooo manipulative!! Especially Arthur!" "Now do you believe him?" Spiro crossed his arms, "C'mon. We gotta head back to the village. We need all the help we can get to save Polar." Previous Next Category:Red All Over chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story